


Where Cherry Blossoms Grow

by SkjaldmaerReginleif



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Geisha, Crossdressing, Edo Period, F/M, Japan, M/M, Samurai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkjaldmaerReginleif/pseuds/SkjaldmaerReginleif
Summary: In the dawn of the Edo period in feudal Japan, honour is everything to Tom, who is no other than Lord Kai Tomohiro, an ambitious samurai with a notorious temper, and the most trusted noble of Lord Oda. The ways of his world, however strict, and his trophy katana sword are the ways of his life.After an important war, Tomohiro takes beautiful Byakuren, a very skilled geisha, as one of his rewards. Little does he know that the beauty is in fact a young boy, hidden in the geisha house by his treacherous family to escape their fate. But the boy doesn't wish to live without honour.I can't serve you well. I request permission to kill myself. A life without honour is not worth living, Kai-sama.Tomohiro doesn't disagree at all, but something inside him wants to decline that favour. Bill, the young geisha with the sad eyes and the European real name Tom can't even pronounce is about to both learn and teach his Lord that life is not only pride and duty, but the results may be fatal.





	Where Cherry Blossoms Grow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mistress_Kalamity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Kalamity/gifts).



> Hello everyone and greetings from Athens, Greece! This is my first attempt to post a story on this site, but I have been writing fanfiction for quite a long time now and I'm glad to be a new member of this community! This story was originally written on another fanfiction website, but as it is my most complete work so far, I decided to make some adjustments and share it here as well. I hope that some of you will share my love for period fics and excuse my mistakes regarding the period, should there be any despite my best research attempts! Enjoy!

Bill had never wanted to be Byakuren.

He would rather have died with his parents when Lord Oda went after his father to avenge a treason. But his parents chose to save him. Or -as he would say- save his body and kill his last remaining honour. Madame Kiku had accepted him as a trainee in her geisha house to hide him from the wrath of Lord Oda, saving his life, even if she knew that he was a boy, because she was paid a large sum by his mother. It was in this rainy night five years ago that Byakuren was born. Bill’s mother chose that name for her only son, under which he would pretend to be a woman until he could run away, and then she kissed him goodbye and turned herself in to follow the fate of her husband. And Bill wept for his parents for days, but when he came round he followed his training without refusing. It wasn’t hell for him, sometimes he even enjoyed the nice clothes, his dance lessons, the tea ceremonies and most of all learning to play the shamisen and practising his singing. Many well-respected and wealthy men of the town with a soft spot for beautiful women had asked to cover the expenses of the graceful teen and therefore claim the virginity of the young trainee when the training was complete, because Bill did have a sort of feminine beauty to him. Kiku had declined their offers, saying that Byakuren had already been claimed by a very high ranking noble. The plan was that the young man would be taken out of the house in secret and run away to live under a new male identity, perhaps working as a taikomochi, the male equivalent of a geisha. 

But as Bill grew up, it seemed more and more likely that he would never try to run away. He didn’t even want to live the rest of his days in hiding and disgrace. His beauty was admired by all, many had requested to buy his contract and Madame Kiku wouldn’t be able to refuse selling it forever. However, Bill had already promised her he would never tell that she knew anything about his true identity, to keep the honour of her house intact. Last night he had his ceremony for being a fully trained geisha and a new possibility of freedom had crossed his troubled mind. The only freedom which he could ever have. When he first had a chance to go out of the house, he would go to Lord Oda, and he would definitely allow him to kill himself when he found out the truth. 

“Byakuren-san?” Madame Kiku stood at the sliding wooden door of Bill’s little room. The boy had already made his mattress and he was fiddling with the strings of his lute. “It is said that Lord Oda has decided to praise our house. One of his samurai and his guard will visit us today. I want you to prepare a few songs.” 

The boy bowed his head. Lord Oda had won yet another war and soon Bill would be supposed to entertain the people who had killed his own father. It was true that his father had brought everything on himself by betraying his clan leader, but still, Bill felt uneasy at the thought that he could one day belong to someone who had hunted down his family. No matter how little he valued his own life, he had no choice but to do as he was told. He lived in shame, but still he would try to be honourable in his actions until it was time to find the bitter freedom he longed for in suicide. 

Bill sighed when he took his wooden hairpin, which had a white lotus flower painted on the visible part, and fixed the silk of his long black hair in a messy bun to keep it away from his eyes while he played. His song filled the air and pierced the thin wooden walls. All the girls of the house knew that their Byakuren had the most beautiful singing voice. But what they didn’t know of and they couldn’t even imagine was that Byakuren’s voice, which was full of emotions, had been silently trained in the childhood years of a noble boy, who had lost everything without being responsible for it. This wasn’t the life Bill had imagined for himself when he trained to be a samurai next to his father. He hadn’t hated living in the geisha house, on the contrary, the artistic training had brought out his talents and he was already used to hard discipline, but a life without honour was to him a life not worth living. 

It was not like he hadn’t tried. As a child he would visit the small shrine of the geisha house to pray, but soon he assumed that the gods wouldn’t have any mercy for the son of a traitor and he stopped. The few friends he had made at the house didn’t know anything about him and he wasn’t allowed to speak the truth, so he had become distant with the years. But Bill was strong and determined. He had never once cried, never given anyone the idea that he needed help, not even when he was disciplined the hard way. His determination had given everyone the impression that Byakuren was a very collected young lady who wanted to succeed no matter what and would be very successful in finding a noble man to cover her debt to the house and support her. 

But this was Byakuren and no matter how artistic and skilled she was, Bill had never wanted to be her. The sounds of people celebrating in the streets were heard inside the thin walls. The end of a war was making everyone happy and relieved. Lord Oda had won and the flag with the cherry blossom was blowing in the wind everywhere in his realm. Bill thought that if his father had been wiser, now he would be expecting him to return from war too. However, the boy shaked this thought away. His life had ended long ago and there was no point in thinking about it again. He knew what was to be done.

____________________________

 

In the nearby fishing town, which belonged to one of the most devoted samurai of clan leader Oda, the peasants were too celebrating the end of the war. No male apart from the underage boys and old men was left in the village, as everyone else had followed Lord Kai Tomohiro to the front. 

“Lord Kai was seen returning with our men!” the woman called Sada ran happily inside her house to tell the news to her son. “They say he’s like a god on his horse, with the cherry blossom emblem on his back and his black armor.” 

“After this victory, our daimyo will reward him with more land and honours.” her son, Benjiro, remarked. He didn’t have much respect for their lord, even if Tomohiro had been his childhood hero in the past, even more than his father, Gusutafu, who despite his noble origin was a poor man, normally a servant, but in wartime he was fighting as an attendant for Lord Kai. 

“I do hope so. Lord Kai has great honour and he always treats your father well.” 

“Attendants in war are food for spears… Lord Kai wouldn’t take father with him if he cared for our family,” said the teenager, with a bitter expression. 

“Don’t speak like that!” Sada retorted, however knowing that her son was partly right and awfully worried about her husband. “If anyone heard you we would all be put to the sword and Gusu would have to kill himself. The gods have placed us in Lord Kai’s hands and we must be grateful for his kindness. Our lord has always taken care of our family, once he was even wounded because he shielded your father from an arrow.” 

The boy sighed and returned to the garden, where he would sit down on the big garden swing since his early childhood and look at the hill right above his home, as their house was the one located on the highest part of the town, to see the army returning and be able to hope that his father was near. And this time he did see the proud samurai coming back. Soon he could even make out some well-known warriors by their distinct helmets. The soldiers were returning to their homes one by one, but Benjiro couldn’t see his father. Sada went out the door of their small house and took a look. “He hasn’t come?” she asked, with fear painted in her eyes. 

“Not yet, mother, get inside and I’ll call you,” said the boy, afraid that his mother could see something bad, but he hadn’t completed his sentence when he saw Lord Kai at the gate of their garden, along with a couple of attendants who were helping someone walk with the help of a cane. Benjiro recognized that the wounded man was his father and he ran to open up. Gusutafu smiled at his son. His leg was badly injured, but he was happy to be safe at home. The teen rushed to help his father be seated on the stone ledge they used as a bench. He was crying and even kissed the hand of his old man, kneeling before him. Such displays of emotions were almost forbidden, especially in front of their lord, but Tomohiro didn’t say anything. He sent his attendants home and went inside the garden. 

“Your son is very loving, Gusu-san, but perhaps not very devoted,” the man in the black armor commented, as he could tell that Benjiro didn’t think much of him. It was quite unacceptable that the boy hadn’t welcomed him or properly greeted him, but he decided to be understanding. 

“Benjiro is a good boy, Kai-sama. He has spirit, but he will serve you well,” said the man, afraid that his lord would turn against his only son. 

“Is that true, Benjiro-kun?”

“Benjiro-san for you.” said the youth, feeling that his lord was making fun of him by calling him like a little boy. He was angry to see his father like that. “I’m not a child anymore and I will welcome my wounded father back before greeting you.”

Sada had come to the garden to welcome her husband, but when she heard her son speak like that to their lord, she thought that her boy had ruined all their lives with his tongue. And her fears were confirmed when Tomohiro with his notorious temper showed an angry expression and put his hand on the grip of his katana. The deadly blade was halfway out when the samurai looked at the two parents who were almost mourning their son before he was dead. Lord Kai put the sword back, fighting himself. He couldn’t kill the son of such a devoted person, not now that Gusutafu was so weak. 

“You do have spirit. But it is only because of your parents that you are still breathing. I expect you to take good care of them, especially now that your father is wounded. Report to my house tomorrow morning. If you want to be Benjiro-san, I’ll give you the chance to earn it.” 

The boy knelt down and bowed his head, knowing that he was lucky to be alive. “Forgive me, Kai-sama.”

“Take care of your parents and I shall. Goodbye.” 

Sada and her husband looked surprised when their lord took his horse and left. He had come to bring Gusutafu back himself and he was so understanding, even when Benjiro insulted him. Perhaps he really considered the wounded man something more than a peasant. “Let’s take you to bed, Gusu-san,” said the woman. “We will be taking care of you now.”

“Father… have I made you ashamed?” asked Benjiro, who was still on his knees, shocked because he had only now understood that he had put his family in danger.

“You acted wrongly, but your fear was enough punishment. Be more careful next time.”

Benjiro stayed alone in the garden when his parents went inside. Lord Kai Tomohiro could still be seen riding to his house. He was relieved because he hadn’t acted on his impulse to kill the boy. Their world was sometimes cruel, their ways were strict, but they all lived with it. For now, mighty Lord Kai Tomohiro was honourable and glorious, and this was the only thing he knew. But the gods would soon blow differently for the man in the black armor. 

 

___________________________

 

Georbei was riding to the geisha house under the orders of Lord Oda. He had been specifically asked to purchase the contract of a skilled geisha, who would be one of the rewards of Lord Tomohiro and one for himself. Madame Kiku was ecstatic with joy when she saw the chance for her house to be famous in the years to come by serving so important nobles. Her plump figure was seen running back and forth to make sure everything was up to par, making the girls laugh. 

Bill was styling his hair. He couldn’t appear before all these people with his messy bun. The big intricate hairstyle he made brought out the attractive features of his face, which he would underline with makeup. He applied the white powder, a blue eyeshadow to match his kimono and with a small paintbrush placed the intricate eyeliner on his top eyelid. He didn’t like the red lipstick and he would never use a lot, he only placed a little between his lips. The blue kimono with the pattern of peacock feathers and the wide light pink belt complimented his pale face. His look was complete with his simple sandals and a small comb decorated with two painted cherry blossoms carved in wood, which he placed in his black hair. Madame Kiku appeared at his door again, almost sensing when he was ready. “Come on, Byakuren-san,” she ordered and the teen took the shamisen lute and followed her. “Soon you will be bought. Remember your promise.” 

“Of course, Kiku-san. No one will ever find out that you knew the truth.” 

Bill had heard the men coming inside before he descended the stairs. They were all seated in the big central room and they looked at him eagerly when he sat down on a big cushion and started playing his lute. The other girls came down one after another and they sat next to their Byakuren. Most of them were flattered by the hungry gazes of the men, while others were afraid. But Bill was not afraid or flattered. His song was the only thing he cared about. Perhaps he would be a step closer to freedom if this man chose him. 

It could have been fate or luck, it could have been the melodic song or even Bill’s extraordinary beauty which drew Georbei’s attention to the youth, but it was none of these. The man found something very challenging about the way this geisha didn’t seem to be paying any attention to him or his companions, in contrast to the other girls,who were very eager to belong to one of the most trusted samurais of Lord Oda. Tomohiro would certainly like this one. But for himself, Georbei liked better the graceful Akari, a somewhat short young girl with shorter hair who always had a cheerful gaze in her eyes. When Bill finished his song and looked up, he could tell the man had been staring. And indeed the warrior walked up to him to congratulate him on his singing voice. Bill looked at Madame Kiku, requesting permission to speak and she nodded. 

“I am glad my lord enjoyed it.”

“Would you like me to purchase you, young beauty? How should I call you?”

“I am Byakuren, my lord. It would be an honour to serve the lords of the Nagoya castle.” 

“Beautiful, artistic and smart. I like her. And this one too,” he said, looking at Akari, and the girl blushed under the white powder. She was happy to be bought for such an important person. Bill on the other hand looked on tired as his contract was signed. One step closer to death and freedom. If he couldn’t have a life of honour, he would have a proper death. This was their world and these were its ways.

Madame Kiku was beyond herself with joy. She sold the contracts of both Bill and Akari and the two packed their few belongings to be taken to the town of Lord Tomohiro in two painted palanquins. Georbei made sure to pay a visit to both on their way back. When he saw Byakuren, he was impressed at how the beauty looked at the beautiful landscapes with such a wistful gaze. “Do you miss home, Byakuren-san?”

“No, my lord. I don’t remember home.”

“Now your home is with us. Your owner, Lord Kai Tomohiro, is my friend. I’m Georbei, here for anything you might need,” the man went on explaining, even though he had no obligation to. “The castle of Nagoya is not far away, you will be presented tonight, when Lord Oda will reward his faithful samurai.”

“Thank you, Georbei-san,” said Bill with a faint smile on his lips and no more words were exchanged until the trip was over. 

Lord Oda heard that Georbei with his guard had reached the Nagoya castle and he asked to see for himself. He was a man with a taste for beautiful women and he wanted to inspect Georbei’s selection of a geisha. When young Byakuren was brought in front of him, he stared in awe. “A job well done, Georbei-san. I’ve never seen a more beautiful and exotic creature. You certainly don’t look Japanese, my dear. Where do you come from?”

“I am half from Europe and half-Japanese from the side of my mother, Oda-sama.” 

“I had a European samurai once,” said the man, making Bill afraid he could know who he really was, as the man he talked about was certainly his father. “Not a good memory certainly, he ended up a treacherous snake. But let’s not spoil your beauty with things only men should think about. Sizuki here will show you and your colleague where to relax a little and fix your nice makeup.” 

Bill followed the maid wordlessly. He had to look nice for his lord and no matter how short lived he thought his stay at Lord Kai’s house would be, he didn’t want his makeup to have imperfections when so many people would see him. The special pillow he placed under his neck helped him take a nap without ruining his hairstyle. When he woke up it was already evening and the teen got down to fixing his makeup. His mirror told him that Byakuren was looking great for the evening. Akari was awfully nervous when she came to see him. 

“It will be fine, Akari-san. Lord Georbei seems like a good man and he will treat you well in his house,” Bill tried to comfort the girl. 

“What if I do something wrong? I’m not perfect like you.”

“Don’t be afraid. If one of us gets out of this alive, it will be you,” the boy answered. He was pretty sure his own life would be over soon and he really hoped Georbei would treat Akari well. He looked like a nice man, but Bill wasn’t trusting. He couldn’t trust anyone after his own parents had put his life in danger and forced him into whatever would happen to him from now on.

Akari was looking out the window. “Lord Kai has come!” she announced and Bill followed her. He was curious about that man who was to be his owner. 

Tomohiro was a radiant man. This was the first thing Bill noticed about him. He stood tall in his traditional clothing, all in earthy beige and khaki colours, and the katana was hanging on his belt. “He is handsome,” said Akari. “It is said that his temper is bad, but you will get along with him.” 

Bill seemed relieved to hear about that. If Tomohiro had a bad temper, he would definitely grant him permission to kill himself when he felt deceived. The two were still looking at the nobles who arrived when Sizuki knocked on their door to tell them that they had to go to the audience hall. The guests, seated on the wooden floor, were surprised to see the two beauties and they were both offered a cushion close to Lord Oda’s seat. Bill knew he was not supposed to, but he couldn’t help himself and he looked at Tomohiro. The samurai, took a glance at the beauty, but his eyes couldn’t just wander off the geisha. Soon, Bill understood Lady Oda Ikeda Sakura, the wife of the clan leader, was looking at Tomohiro too. Sakura was the only daughter of Lord Ikeda, a young and beautiful woman, who was not particularly happy with her husband. She had been married to him against her will and even though Lord Oda was not unkind or mean to her, his lust for any pretty little geisha or plain whore who striked his fancy had estranged her. This charming woman with the long black hair which she always kept down, avoiding the intricate hairstyles of other women, wore a beautiful light blue kimono, with dark blue waves embroidered by hand into it and a shining gold koi fish similarly made on the chest. The court was looking at her, but she had no eyes for other men, as she was passionately in love with Tomohiro, in whom she saw something different. No matter how faithful he was to Lord Oda, the samurai hadn’t been able to hold himself back from such a beautiful woman on a few occasions. The things which had happened between them gave her every reason to glare at Bill with a bitter look, making him lower his eyes. 

“My friends, my devoted warriors,” Lord Oda announced, “this war is over and now we are all gathered here to rejoice and reward the man who brought us victory. His nobility is as great as his courage. Tomohiro-san, you have the gratitude of the Oda clan.” 

Lord Kai approached and knelt before Lord Oda. This was quite awkward after what he had done with Sakura, but Tomohiro had promised himself that this was an one time thing… or maybe two. He was not in love with her after all, it was only lust which had made him give in to her beauty, and she would easily find someone new to play with, as the court of her husband was full of good looking young men. “I am only a soldier, Oda-sama, and I demand no less of myself than to serve the clan well and earn honour on the battlefield.” 

“For your services, you will receive another fishing village to the east of your town, twenty kimonos, 10,000 koku and the contract of a virgin geisha. Byakuren-san here will make sure to lighten up your days. Sing for us, my dearest girl.”

Bill nodded and started his song. The lovely voice found its way in Tomohiro’s heart and he smiled at the prospect of having this beauty only for himself. When Byakuren nodded to greet him, he seemed very satisfied, unlike Sakura, who would gladly strangle the singer with her own hands. Tomohiro couldn’t wait for this ceremony to be over. Soon he would go home and enjoy the fruit of his achievements by taking the beautiful geisha to bed. Byakuren would definitely never feel underappreciated in his house. 

And indeed, soon the time came when Tomohiro took his new possession home. Byakuren hadn’t spoken a word during their ride home and the man believed it was only the insecurity of a young girl who was about to go to bed with a man for the first time. But Bill was silently preparing for his death. It was easier to think about back in the geisha house, but now the thought of driving a blade inside him and having someone chop his head off with a sword made him tremble. There was no other way to wash away the shame of his family, it was the debt he had to pay to the clan, the way to free himself from his own disgrace. Lord Kai would never let him live when he found out the truth anyway. But for the first time in his life, Bill was afraid of dying. 

Tomohiro’s house was simple but elegant. Well, at least the part Bill was able to notice before he was taken to the bedroom and laid on the mattress. 

“Kai-sama…” Bill tried to speak before Tomohiro found out the truth for himself. 

“Not now, beauty. Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you. You will find me a reasonable Master. Do your duty like you were taught, and you will never have to worry,” Tom tried to comfort Byakuren, and Bill knew that if he really was her, these words would make him feel better. But alas, he was only Bill, a boy who would soon pay with his life for the wrongs of his family. Tomohiro undid his belt and the blue kimono opened, revealing his undergarments, in which he had sewn two little pillows, to make up for his flat chest. A man with the experience of Lord Kai would understand by merely touching, thought Bill, and indeed, Tomohiro gave him a questioning look when his hand met the texture of a pillow instead of skin and flesh underneath the thin fabric. “Don’t worry, perhaps it will grow later,” said the man, believing that Byakuren was shy because of her lack of breasts, something which could change, as she didn’t seem older than sixteen. Bill shook his head and stopped Tomohiro’s hand from going further, much to the surprise of the older man. “You’re not supposed to decide when your lord will touch you.” 

“If I could really serve you, Kai-sama, I would never dare refuse your touch. But I’m not even who you were told I am. My name is not Byakuren. I’m Bill… and I’m the son of a traitor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed this, thanks for reading! English is a second language to me, so I hope this wasn't very painful for the eyes of native speakers! Please let me know what you thought of this first chapter and whether you would like me to continue with the story! Should there be demand for it, I will update in a week from now. Until then, take care!


End file.
